nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Denzel Williams
Denzel Williams is a character role-played by Jonthebroski. General Information Denzel Williams is from Liberty City, he loves the color purple and used to wear purple clothes. He is a member of the Leanbois & the [[HOA|'HOA']]. He is a former mechanic for the Tuner Shop. Denzel is close friends with [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] and [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]. They can usually be found hanging out, or working on something together. He is married to [[Deannedruh "Dee" Sweet|'Deannedruh Sweet']]. While awaiting a court case in prison, Denzel co-founded the [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Beatdown_Crew Beatdown Crew], a prison gang dedicated to smuggling contraband into and out of [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']]. Connections Stroke Masters Denzel is one of founders and former owners of Stroke Masters, along with Al Saab. Cocaine Denzel was a cocaine dealer, and received cocaine from [[Dominique Woods|'Dominique Woods']]. He had network that he distributed to on a regular basis. Leanbois He was interested in joining the Leanbois due to his close correlation and history with Saab, and his recent relationship with [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']].' '''He inquired to join, and was accepted. He is usually seen rolling around with '''Ricky'. They refer to themselves as "Arms & Legs", as Ricky used to be limbless. Tuner Shop During an ongoing war, with the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']] & [[Otto Delmar|'Otto']].' Denzel, other members of the '''Leanbois & '[[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'''Speedy]] kidnapped [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine']]. They demanded Otto pay them $150,000, or they would kill Joe. Otto '''complied, and paid them in seven bricks of cocaine. '''Otto eventually discovered that Denzel was part of the group responsible for Joe's kidnapping. As Otto is the owner of the Tuner Shop, he fired Denzel for his involvement. HOA Denzel is an OG member of the HOA (Home Owners Association) with the ranking of "Chief of CID". Recent Events Facing Death Denzel faced the death penalty for the murder of Deputy Dias. He was advised by his attorney [[Adrienne West|'Adrienne West']], that if he accepted a "plea deal" that his life would be spared, and he would serve 60 years in prison. Members of the Leanbois visited him in prison, and tried to convince him to escape during his trial. However, Denzel already accepted his fate, he told Buddha, Ricky, Ellie, Siz and Speedy that he was taking the plea deal, and would do his time. His friends left the prison heartbroken, yet still determined to try and save him from custody; however, when the Leanbois arrived at the courthouse, there was heavy security. They gave up on their plan, and watched as Denzel accepted the plea deal. Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] sentenced Denzel to 60 years, including time already served. He was informed about his court case, which previously denied. He was released on parole and ordered not commit any crimes for three years. Murders [[Sam Kendricks|'Sam Kendricks']] Killed by Denzel on October 22nd 2019, after a year and half dispute with each other about the Weed Farm, in which Sam betrayed Denzel. They met randomly after Sam was a ride along for a night of HOA patrol with Buck '''and '''Siz, who Sam was hanging out with all day. The 3 men caught Jobie Gillis robbing houses in Vinewood and brought him to the Park Ranger shack, where Daryl Dixon '''and Denzel arrived. '''Daryl, Denzel, and Siz took Sam to the Weed Farm, and Buck followed shortly after dealing with Jobie. Denzel called 2 other people to come up and witness his death (Emily Maw and another person, unknown) who showed up wearing masks. A few minutes later, Sam died after being stabbed by Denzel. [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']] Killed by Denzel on November 30th 2019, after a kidnapping gone wrong in the HOA. Denzel, Mete, Fred, and Julio tried to kidnap [[Mervin Mulcher|'Mervin Mulcher']], but were witnessed by police. Mervin was placed into the trunk, and a chase ensued; the vehicle crashed near Benny‘s, and police were not far behind them. Dias and Denzel were in an 1v1 shootout, and both were knocked down. Denzel was downed first, and Dias attempted to use an IFAK to heal from the shotgun wound, but passed out due to blood loss. When the EMS arrived, Dias was initially stable and communicating, but then on the way to the hospital he began to deteriorate quickly in health. Dias had to be rushed into emergency surgery, however, it was unsuccessful. Dias ultimately passed away from the multiple gunshot wounds. Aftermath The murder of Dias, by the hands of Denzel, has caused large rifts and deep trust issues within the police department. Various officers were uneasy after Jackie Snow and Vladimir Raven provided statements to the court defending Denzel's well-being, and pleading that he not receive the death penalty. Lauren Forcer and Bobby Smith are the two most noteworthy conflicts resulting from this. *'Lauren' lost respect for Raven, has distanced herself from the LSPD, and has yet to trust Raven after one-on-one remarks that he made to defend Denzel's actions. Raven also stated multiple times that he did not believe Lauren's concerns, or insinuated that Lauren was lying about situations involving Denzel. Raven completely dismissed Lauren's statement regarding phone calls she received daily from Denzel and other prisoners, and a video that Denzel made as a threat to Lauren's life. *'Bobby' has moved out and separated from Raven, stating that he has interest in filing for their divorce. Bobby's distrust stems from Raven defending Denzel in court, as well as actions and statements made about Dias following his funeral. Ultimately, Bobby did not want Denzel to (potentially) be released on parole in the future; allowing the possibility to murder more officers, and have influence on their adopted daughter (and Denzel's God-Daughter), Griselda "Zelda" Harth. Raven claimed that he wanted Denzel and Zelda to be able to stay together as "family", and it would have broken Zelda's heart if Denzel had been sentenced to death. Criminal Record * Accessory to Robbery x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Murder on a Government Official x1 * Attempted First Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x8 * Brandishing x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x4 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x7 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x3 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x1 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Joyriding x1 * Kidnapping x3 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Possession of Cocaine x1 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x2 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x1 * Receiving Stolen Property x2 * Reckless Evading x3 * Removed Weapons License x1 * Resisting Arrest x3 * Robbery x4 * Second Degree Speeding x3 Drivers License: 6 Points (Valid) Gallery DenzelAndrewsBovice.png|Denzel and Bovice with Andrews in prison DenzelPrison.png|alternate prison outfit DenzelUC.png|UC outfit after the murder of Michael Dias denzel.png|Denzel's police profile picture in the public records database HOA but better.PNG|Chief of CID Denzel with Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe, and the Mayor of Mirror Park Victoria Veine Denzel.PNG denzelHOA2.png|HOA Uniform Denzel Bovice Orange.jpeg Denzel Jail Outfit.jpeg Category:Male Category:Characters